


Cultural Differences

by havsgast



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havsgast/pseuds/havsgast
Summary: Patton has news to share, but Deceit doesn't seem to understand the significance of them.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544572
Kudos: 59





	Cultural Differences

  
Patton is full of giggles when he enters Deceit’s room. He can’t stop looking at his hand, at the gorgeous ring that Roman had slid onto his finger just the night before. He’s bursting with a need to share the news with someone, and Deceit is one of his friends, even if the other might not agree.

“How did you find my room?” is how Deceit greets him, and that’s probably a fair question. It hadn’t been an easy task, what with Remus having booby-trapped the dark part of the mindscape, and with the doors working like a Scooby-Doo chase-scene.

“With a lot of patience,” Patton answers and sits down on Deceit’s bed without waiting for an invitation to. “But I have news!”

Deceit sighs and pushes aside whatever work he had been trying to do. His chair swivels around as he aims his full attention on Patton, who is bouncing slightly - too full of giddiness to sit still.

“Don’t go on.”

Patton thrusts his hand forward, not sure he’s able to do the story justice if he tries to put it into words. Anyway, it’s an engagement ring, everyone knows what that represents!

“It’s a ring. Congratulations,” Deceit comments, no enthusiasm in his voice.”Was that all?”

“What?” Patton can’t help but gape. He might not have expected Deceit to jump in joy and squeal with him like people did in movies, but he had expected more than that.

“With the way you were behaving, one would think that Roman had finally offered you a knife.” Deceit rolls his eyes, and moves to swivel back towards his desk.

“A knife?” Patton repeats. “Those are sharp and dangerous! Why would he ever give me that?”

Deceit takes a moment to just stare at him, confusion strangely obvious.  
“Why- how else would he propose, Patton?”

“With a ring?” Patton questions, waving his hand slightly.

“That’s how you propose? Using social constructs?” Deceit questions, apparently unable to comprehend what Patton thinks is the only way of proposal.

“How would you propose then, Deceit?”

“With a knife, obviously. There is _symbolism_, Patton. A ring is just a piece of jewellery that put people into debt.”

Patton can see where Deceit is coming from, at least partly. He’s still confused about the whole knife thing.

“Can we go back to the fact that Roman proposed to me?” he asks. That’s what he had come for in the first place, and he would like to get back to feeling that giddy happiness.

“It was about time,” Deceit teases, a small smile on his face. “Now, let me see that ring.”

Patton is more than happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to send me a prompt or talk about an AU? Find me @ loveceit.tumblr.com


End file.
